


Your World Is Wrong

by That_1_Name



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, POV First Person, sad/short/and spiteful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name
Summary: All is done and over with; there is only one last journey to take.Spite the dying of his light, there is nothing saying it has to go out yet.  Even a star is still visible after it passes away.
Kudos: 1





	Your World Is Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all respective characters to their owners.

Tranquil waves brush against the rocks on the shoreline. The water isn’t too deep where I am. About 3 feet deep, enough that I could drown myself in it. A light is burning too bright above me that I can’t see anything or even make out where I am. I can hear splashing, voices echoing on the water’s surface, but my eyelids are too heavy to open. Pressure on my chest, but stillness has taken my breath. I sink further into the water, falling on my knees. Enveloped in the warm embrace the chill that has settled in my gut seems to vanish. The light seems to dim the deeper into the water I go. I drop further. Weightless, I start to float. Where am I again? Why can’t I remember much? The voices have gone away, or maybe they’re just quieter. My eyes peek open, and I lose my breath at the sight of the sky. Summer. A last remnant of my childhood courses through my limbs to jump and run, but my body is no longer my own. I merely float and begin to sink under the surface.

The light is swallowed up by the dark depths, and my lungs are filled with the crushing weight. It’s odd that I don’t even attempt to cry out. I take in more of the dark surrounding me, giving in to the voice that was always screaming in my head _This is what you deserve for going back!!_ The last speck of light fades away, and I know that Summer is finally over.

_*A light that turns to dark*_

My eyes open and there is only the vast abyss around me. Thoughts float away; the last shreds of memory are fading, but then I feel it, an echo that reverberates inside me.

The universe springs to life in the dark; millions of lights sparking into existence out of refusal to be snuffed out. The macrocosm of everything called out to me, and I answered in a trio. I reached out with my missing arm that I hadn’t noticed before, while I felt wounds in my side ache with the one in my chest. I cried for three different lifetimes that were gone, but I felt the fire still burning in my soul. _I’ll get it. One day, I’ll get what I deserve._

I come to realize those aren’t lights scattered in the darkness, but they’re periods. Each one marks the end to another life, so I wait, looking over each one for the one that ends the way I’m looking for. For the period that ends the sentence that reads: _They all lived._

_*From the dark comes a light*_

**Author's Note:**

> This was plaguing me for a while. Just a random little thing to spew out into the ether. 
> 
> If you haven't, I recommend finding and reading "The Old Astronomer to his pupil" by Sarah Williams. It is a lovely poem.
> 
> Hope your day goes well and thanks for stopping by for a spell.


End file.
